


Retreat

by days4daisy



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extra Treat, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: The techs find it funny when Logan puts in his requests.





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spock/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, spock! Hope you enjoy this treat :)

The techs find it funny when Logan puts in his requests. They always ask if Logan’s retrieval is for pleasure or sport. They can set up a shooting module if Logan likes this time, a firing range far more intimate than the game. Only the best and bloodiest for a Delos.

“I'm a lover, boys, you know that. Clean him up,” is Logan’s request this time. “Make him look nice.”

The techs give Logan a conspiratorial look. They don’t know him, but they know his reputation. It’s well-earned, and it suits Logan. Why bother changing perceptions when the Spoiled Delos Kid reputation works so well in his favor?

Logan enters the hotel suite, tumbler of aged barrel whiskey in hand. A back is to him, hand pressed to the glass of wall-spanning windows. The lights of the city sparkle at night.

They’ve trussed Teddy up in a black suit. The cut looks like Armani, clean on his back and fitted to his shoulders. Perfect pant length. It’s strange to see Teddy without his cowboy hat, but his hair looks good; waved and soft, ready for ravishing.

These rendezvous were supposed to be fun at first. Why not roll in the hay with a cowboy now and then? It made sense to pick the closest guy to that pretty girl William fell for, stick it to the bastard if he can.

Logan sets his glass on the island separating the suite’s kitchen from the living room. He passes cream loveseats and vases with white lillies. Teddy peeks over his shoulder with the start of a smile. “We’ve never been here before.” His voice is soft and full of wonder, it takes root in Logan’s stomach.

“Yeah well, I thought you’d be up for something different.” Logan sets hands on Teddy’s waist. “Like it?”

Teddy gives under his hands, and Logan is more than happy to close their distance. His back feels familiar against his chest. He smells good too; Logan will have to get the name of whatever label they spritzed him with.

“It’s a lot, if I’m being honest.” Teddy faces the cityscape again. “Pretty, but it’s all steel and stone. Noisy too. Can’t imagine sleeping in a place like this.”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Logan noses at the back of his neck. “You just keep going 'til you tire yourself out. After that, sleep is a piece of cake. Drink? Bar’s stocked, I can fix you something.”

“Later,” Teddy says. He covers Logan’s hands with his own. “Want to enjoy you first. It’s been awhile.”

“Mm,” Logan agrees. He takes a deep breath. “In that case, hey, stranger.”

“Howdy." Teddy's thin black tie makes his chest look even better filling out his dress shirt.

“You miss me?” Logan asks. It’s a stupid question. Lying is part of the hosts' design, after all.

“More than I can say,” Teddy answers. He sounds sincere, face soft and vulnerable. It’s no wonder the hosts are the most dangerous invention in history. In their reprogrammed minds, fabrication becomes fact.

Logan cups Teddy’s face. He’s freshly shaved, not even a rasp of stubble on his jaw. Teddy leans in like he's yearned for the contact since their last meeting. Logan would be mad at the deception if he had it in him to care anymore. It’s not like it's Teddy’s fault anyway.

“I missed you too,” Logan says, thumb teased across Teddy’s lip.

Teddy’s kisses are like lovemaking, slow and deep. He pursues, leaning close. Logan answers in kind. He’s missed this - Teddy’s taste, the shape of his face. Teddy’s back thumps on the window. Logan hopes others can see from adjoining suites.

Everything is a mess in Logan’s life except Teddy. Hell, he’s a lie too, but he’s so _honest_ about it. Teddy won’t remember any of this tomorrow, but Logan will take him over the rest of his dumpster fire existence. William, his prick dad, the fucking park, everyone losing their minds.

“Hey, you alright?” Teddy’s eyes are soft and worried. “Your hands ain’t steady.”

Logan laughs, a little desperate. “Missed you, asshole, that's all. Don’t coddle me.”

Teddy does not seem to buy the excuse, but he still smiles as he plucks open the top button of Logan’s shirt. Insinuation whispers across Logan's lips. “Yeah well, I’m here now. I’ll take good care of you, don’t you worry.”

Jesus, he’s like something out of a chick flick. Logan’s chest swells, and his head goes light. What would Ford say about this reaction?  That he knows Logan like his band of snickering techs think they do? Ford wants to believe he knows humanity as a whole. Guess a guy needs knowledge before he destroys a thing.

Logan’s hands are still shaking as he eases the knot from Teddy’s tie. He drags the fabric from Teddy’s collar, and Teddy’s eyes close in appreciation. He breathes through parted lips. Logan can’t resist kissing him. He’s perfect, too perfect, but reality stopped mattering to Logan a long time ago. The hosts exist for pleasure. How the hell can a guy not fall for something designed for it?

Teddy unbuttons the rest of Logan’s shirt and peels it off his shoulders. Logan makes quick work of the suit; as good as it looks on Teddy, it’s even better on the floor.

Teddy’s bare back presses to the glass. “Should we be doing this here?” he asks. That firm ass flat on the window must be one hell of a view.

Logan grins and traces Teddy’s abs one by one. “What? You embarrassed to be with me?”

Teddy laughs off the sentiment and mouths at Logan’s jaw. He follows to Logan’s ear, and Logan crowds into him. Teddy’s skin is warm and smooth. Logan loves running hands up his sides and plucking at his perfect pink nipples. Teddy’s breaths falter against Logan’s ear. Logan squeezes an encouraging hand in his hair.

“I'd let the whole world watch me fuck you,” Logan says. “Then I’d-”

Teddy kisses Logan before he can say more. His cologne tickles Logan’s senses. Impatient, Logan twines a hand between their bodies and gathers them together between his fingers. He’s already half-hard, and Teddy is with him. Logan’s legs falter at his own squeeze. He feels hot all over, and Teddy’s face bows into his shoulder.

“You missed me bad, huh?” Logan nibbles the words into Teddy’s ear. “What’s the one thing you’ve been thinking of?”

“Laying you out,” Teddy answers. “Being inside you.”

It isn’t the answer Logan expects. A moan is out of him before his brain can catch up. “Yeah ok,” Logan mumbles. “Good.”

Teddy takes his mouth again. He loves kissing, never seems to want to let Logan breathe. Logan isn't used to it even after all this time. But he wants to get used to it; Teddy showers him with affection, and something small inside Logan wants it to be real. It’s the part of him that’s a sucker, the part that wants to buy into Ford’s fairy tales.

Logan laces a hand with Teddy’s and flashes a swollen smile. “In that case, lay me out, cowboy.” The hungry look Teddy gives him goes straight to his groin.

Teddy pulls Logan by the wrist towards the bedroom. He’s rougher than Logan expects, and Logan likes it. The sudden show of authority makes Logan want to put up a fight. He hooks a hand on Teddy’s face, kisses him, and trips up his stride.

The stumble does not last long. Teddy guides Logan backwards to bed, making a feast of Logan’s mouth. Logan head goes light. As many times as he's pulled Teddy out for his own personal use, he can’t remember this raw hunger before. Logan wonders if the techs redid the guy a bit. Turned up his cockiness? Gave him a touch more dom?

Or was this part of Teddy all along? He may be the romantic sucker, but he’s Ford’s leading man. Violent past, demons in the closet, and he’ll fight like hell for what he wants. Teddy loses most of the time, but hey, he keeps trying. And once in awhile, like tonight, he gets the prize he covets so much.

Logan's calves bump the mattress. The bedroom is white except a black night sky through the windows and the city lights beyond. Teddy gives Logan a push, but Logan stands his ground. He grins as he grabs a handful of Teddy’s ass. They grind together nice and slow. He groans into Teddy’s mouth, his cock filled all the way up.

Logan catches Teddy’s want-dark eyes right before Teddy pushes him to the bed. Logan hums and owns it, sprawling on the sheets like a satisfied cat. Teddy glares like he wants to wreck Logan. Logan gives his cock a lazy squeeze. “Nightstand,” he says; it’s where he left the oil.

It never ceases to amaze Logan how the hosts adapt. A Wild West cowboy shouldn't know the first thing about lube, but Teddy only needed a demonstration once. (It was a good demonstration, deep and slow. Logan had Teddy tearing at the sheets just from a pair of slicked up fingers.)

Since that night, it hasn’t mattered how many times Teddy is reset or blown to bits and stitched back together. Teddy knows what lube looks like and exactly what it’s for.

Teddy joins Logan on the bed, already dipping fingers deep into the jar. They come out slick and shiny as Teddy urges Logan’s legs up. His mouth quirks into a playful smile. His slicked hand dips past Logan’s cock to spread him wider.

Logan has to wonder if William’s pretty girl goes for the same smirk. Does Teddy look her up and down before fingering her pussy? Logan likes the thought. He has issues, and he knows it. Comes with the family name.

Teddy’s fingers slip in like it hasn’t been months since the last time they did this. He hikes Logan’s knees higher and curls his fingers deep. Logan laughs breathless as his back arches. His legs bunch against Teddy’s sides. “You’re going easy on me,” he goads. “Thought you cowboys liked it rough.”

“We’ll get there,” Teddy says. “Right now, I’m looking at you.”

Leave it to Teddy to turn Logan into the fucking Rothko. If Teddy is intent on watching then Logan wants to put on a show. He lets Teddy spread his legs wider, his hips rocking down and arousal jumping over his belly. Teddy’s eyes rake over Logan, and Logan wonders what he’s thinking about. Can he pull up past times they were together from his memory stores? Are they actual memories, or sense reflexes - recalling a sound, a feeling.

Desire flutters in Logan’s belly. Teddy is programmed to know what he likes, and those likes mesh well with Logan's own. Teddy looks into Logan eyes while he finger-fucks. He takes things slow, his movements deep and measured. Logan moans from his back. “Fuck, you’re killing me,” he grumbles.

Teddy’s laugh is low and husked. “I doubt that,” he replies. “It’ll be worth it, trust me.”

“Better be,” Logan tells him, but he doesn’t doubt it for a second.

Teddy’s fingers delve deep, and Logan’s thighs spread without shame. He hopes the techs moved the guest experience sensors from the hats to the host’s pubes. The thought of William reacting to what Logan gets off to makes him snort.

The reaction chokes off when Teddy’s fingers scissor inside. “Focus,” Teddy says.

Logan’s slow exhale becomes a grin. “Focus, huh?” He hooks a hand over Teddy’s neck and tangles him in for a kiss. Teddy’s fingers shift inside Logan, and warmth soups in his gut. He scratches fingers across the top of Teddy’s spine. “Fuck me,” he breathes, “let’s go.”

Teddy’s cool smile catches Logan off-guard. “When I’m ready,” he says.

Fingers still scissoring, he wraps his free hand around Logan’s cock. He squeezes and traces down to massage fingers under his balls. They rub, and his other hand thrusts. A shocked moan tears from Logan’s lips. “Shit,” he gasps, “where’d you...learn all this?”

Teddy’s eyes gleam. “I know how to multitask,” he says. “Relax.”

It’s hard to relax while being strung out like a violin. Logan is not used to this role. When he bottoms, it’s for a certain type. Bruisers, big guys who like it rough and fast. Assholes who want to make a rich kid limp for the next week. Not like this - slow and deep, with eyes on him the whole time. Storing every bit of Logan away into some universal database. Logan feels like the host, the fake thing Teddy wants to play with to see how he’ll react next.

A tremor builds through Logan’s limbs, and it takes all his effort to hold his legs open. Teddy works his cock in a firm fist, and Logan groans and jumps under him. His body cinches around Teddy’s fingers. If he keeps this up, Logan has no doubt he can get off from it. He’s already pulsing hot, body pliant as clay. Precum wells in the slit of his cock and leaks down to the patient fingers squeezing around him.

Was Teddy reset based on Logan’s past experiences? Or is this a brilliant guess on Teddy’s part? A calculated response based on Logan’s physical tells? He thinks of the techs checking this footage out later. They’ll get off to it. Looking out of Teddy’s eyes as Logan comes apart from fingers like some horny virgin.

Logan laughs, the sound hitching in his throat. “You better...get in on this while you still can cowboy.”

Teddy makes a low, pleased sound. “Can’t say no to that, can I?”

Logan shudders at the loss of Teddy’s fingers inside him. It’s strange to be so wet and wide open. Instinctively, his body wants to close up. But there’s nothing to tighten around, and he’s spread too lax to do anything but lie and wait. Logan’s breaths stutter when Teddy hikes one leg up and settles against him. Teddy holds Logan’s eyes the whole time. Logan can’t decide if he loves the attention or hates it.

Pressure swells at Logan’s backside. Logan is so loose, it’s easy for Teddy to fill him up. He goes in deep from the first go, his body grinding close. Logan’s body has the give of a warm bath. He’s already thrumming, leg hooked around Teddy’s waist. His glossed up cock bucks between them.

Settled deep, Teddy works a nipple between his lubed fingers. The sensation swims to Logan’s belly. Teddy is right where Logan wants him, pushed in against something that makes Logan see stars. A moan chokes out of him. Teddy’s breaths spill down his chest. He rides Logan right, but he doesn’t have to. If he sat still, it would be enough. Crazy, kind of embarrassing.

Logan laughs and hisses, ankle digging into Teddy’s back. He holds Teddy deep, body rocked up right how he needs it. Logan is already ready, belly tight, head swimming. Things go blurry and white around the edges, his orgasm unfurling from his gut.

This has to be the most vanilla way Logan has ever gotten off. No cuffs, no rope, not even any edibles.

Teddy rides Logan out, a growl on his lips as he hunches under his own release. Logan loves this about hosts. Barebacking, no risk of disease, no condoms. Logan feels warm and full, and he’s shaking like a moron. A tremor flutters through his fingers and shivers through his abdomen. Logan forgets to protest when Teddy stretches by his side and pulls him close.

“You left your whiskey outside,” Teddy mumbles in his hair. “Want it?”

Logan sighs. His tongue feels like rubber as he tries to speak. “Nah. See you in the morning?”

He isn’t sure why he gets so much satisfaction in catching Teddy in a lie. Teddy’s orgasm still glows on his face, and his eyes twinkle with something like love. “Nowhere else I’d rather be,” he says. For a second, Logan let's himself believe this is true.

He chuckles and closes his eyes. No way in hell will Teddy still be here in the morning. He’ll get fetched for clean up and brain wipe first thing, has to be back in the park tomorrow. Teddy will march right out of bed once his sensors detect that Logan has hit REM sleep. Must look like Teddy is sleepwalking, sitting up as if called by some unseen voice.

“Do me a favor,” Logan mumbles. “You’re always up first. Dump my drink before you hit the shower, ok?”

He doesn’t want it, he realizes. Tomorrow night, he’ll drown himself again. Booze, pills, needles, whatever he can get his hands on. But tonight, he’s good.

Teddy looks at him, a vague smile on his lips. He kisses Logan before Logan can wonder who programmed the reaction. “Yeah,” he says. “I can do that.”

Logan closes his eyes. “Good,” he says. And it is, he thinks. Good as it’s going to get with a host, anyway.

*The End*


End file.
